


Zero Art Post

by jessie_cristo, Phoenix1966



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1966/pseuds/Phoenix1966
Summary: jessie_cristotook my second Spn Reverse Bang image/prompt, a somewhat dark image, and crafted a sneak peek into a larger world of which this story is just a taste. Go read it right nowhereon Ao3.





	Zero Art Post

**The original image/prompt**  


**Dividers**  
  


The entire scene was created in 3d software. Jared was modeled in Zbrush and then I painted over certain parts of the 3d model's face in Painter using photo references to make it more closely resemble Jared.

The banner is entirely 3d work as well, save for our names.

This is cross-posted on LiveJournal [here](https://phoenix1966.livejournal.com/29253.html).


End file.
